disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Claude Frollo/Gallery
Images of Claude Frollo, the main antagonist from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Animation Frollo.png|Frollo full body view Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-159.jpg|Claude Frollo's first appearance. hnd 4.png Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-189.jpg|"Take them from her." Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-219.jpg|Frollo chasing Quasimodo's mother down a street Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-250.jpg|Frollo murders Quasimodo's mother and snatches the bag of gold (actually her child) Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-264.jpg|Frollo upon the realization that the bag she was carrying was actually her child and not gold that he believed she stole. HND 6.png Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-298.jpg|Frollo attempts to throw baby Quasimodo into a well to drown him. HND 8.png Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-395.jpg|"What must I do?" HND 9.png HND 10.png HND 20.png HND 21.png Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-1065.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-1100.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-1359.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-1417.jpg|"This is Your Sanctuary." HND 34.png HND 35.png HND 37.png hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-2594.jpg|Esmeralda teasing Frollo hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2597.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-2596.jpg|Frollo encountering Esmerelda for the first time. hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2599.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-2856.jpg|Frollo is furious at Quasimodo for sneaking out of Notre Dame to attend the Feast of Fools. Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3046.jpg|Frollo enjoying Quasimodo being abused by the townspeople as punishment for disobeying him. Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3140.jpg|"How Dare You Defy Me." Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3171.jpg|"Mark my words, Gypsy." Hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3197.jpg|"Arrest her." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3449.jpeg|Frollo glaring at Quasimodo before sending him back into Notre Dame. hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3864.jpg Hellfire 1.PNG|"Beata Maria..." Hellfire 2.PNG|"You know I am a righteous man, of my virtue I am justly proud." Hellfire 3.PNG|"Beata Maria..." Hellfire 4.PNG|"You know I'm much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd." Hellfire 5.PNG|"Then tell me, Maria..." Hellfire 6.PNG|"Why I see her dancing there? Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul." Hellfire 7.PNG|"I feel her! I see her!" Hellfire 9.PNG|"Like Fire!" Hellfire 10.PNG|"Hellfire!" Hellfire 11.PNG|"This fire in my skin." Hellfire 12.PNG|"This Burning Desire, Is turning Me to Sin." Hellfire 13.PNG Hellfire 14.PNG|"It's not my fault! I'm not to blame!" Hellfire 15.PNG|"If in God's plan..." Hellfire 16.PNG|"...He made the devil so much stronger than a man!" Hellfire 17.PNG Hellfire 18.PNG|"Protect me, Maria..." Hellfire 19.PNG|"Don't let this siren cast her spell. Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone." Hellfire 20.PNG|"Destroy Esmeralda!" Hellfire 21.PNG|"And let her taste the fires of Hell, or else let her be mine and mine alone." Hellfire 22.PNG|"Hellfire, dark fire." Hellfire 23.PNG|"Now gypsy it's your turn." Hellfire 24.PNG|"Choose me or, your pyre..." Hellfire 25.PNG|"Be mine or you will burn!" Hellfire 26.PNG|"God have mercy on her..." Hellfire 27.PNG|"God have mercy on me." Hellfire 28.PNG|"But she will be mine..." Hellfire 29.PNG|"...or she..." Hellfire 30.PNG|"...will..." Hellfire 31.PNG|"BURN!!!!" Hellfire 32.PNG|Frollo passed out after "Helfire" hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8408.jpg|"The time has come, gypsy." Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8409.jpg|"You stand upon the blink..." Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8411.jpg|"of the abyss." Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8412.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8413.jpg|"Yet, even now, it is not too late." Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8417.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8416.jpg|"I can save you..." hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8421.jpg|"from the very flames of this world..." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8529.jpg|"and the next." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8531.jpg|"Choose me..." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8537.jpg|"or the fire." Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8435.jpg|Esmeralda about to spit in Frollo's face hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8543.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8442.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8444.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8445.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8446.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8447.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8448.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8450.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8451.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8453.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8454.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8456.jpg hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9474.jpg Judge_Claude_Frollo.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo's death hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6082.jpg|"Find the gypsy girl" Frollo.jpg|Frollo upond arrival at the Court of Miracles Frollo Wallpaper copy.jpg frollo2.jpg Judge Claude Frollo Drawing.png the_hunchback_of_notre-dame_character_design_frollo_03.jpg|Concept Art frolloconart.jpg frollo0.gif|Clip Art of Claude Frollo frollo.gif Frollo's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Frollo's One Villain dollar bill GrimsbygrumpyfrolloHOM.jpg|Frollo with Grumpy and Grimsby in House of Mouse. Judge Claude Frollo-The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg AlgunosVillanos HoM.png Frollohellfire.png Disney Parks and other live appereances Judge Claude Frollo at the Parks.jpg|Frollo posing for a photo at one of the Disney Parks hond-ss-frollo-2.png|Frollo at The Hunchback of Notre Dame: A Musical Adventure Norbert-Lamla-211x300.jpg|Norbert Lamla as Frollo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (musical) Dgvnd-fro-pho.jpg Dgvnd-qua-bady-arch-fro.png Dgvnd-fro-qua.jpg Judyweiss.jpg tumblr_n5eamdzA0S1tufnl2o9_500.jpg frolloautograph.jpg|Frollo's signature. Video Games Claude_Frollo_KH3D.png|Frollo in Kingdom Hearts: 3D Dream Drop Distance Frollo-3.jpg Notre Dame 1.jpg 641860 20120523 screen011.jpg Dark_Frollo.png|Frollo engulfed in darkness. Merchandise 31G81m+4lVL.jpg|"Malevolent Magistrate" sculpture 51L3zVBIAQL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Frollo action figure by Mattel Frollo Pin.jpg Kingdom Keepers-Power Play.jpg|Frollo on the front cover of Kingdom Keepers: Power Play Claude Frollo Vinylmation.jpg|Claude Frollo Vinylmation Miscellaneous Disney_villains_painting_at_Disneyland.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries